1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to automated configuration of electronics enclosures. The present invention more particularly relates to computer-based systems for configuring enclosures housing telecommunications racks.
2. Description of Related Art
Currently, electronics enclosures such as telecommunications racks are manually configured to meet requirements set by a customer. Systems available for assisting rack configuration merely provide component placement assistance and do not account for requirements drive by functionality, device interoperability or environmental conditions within the rack. However, electronics enclosures must be configured with various electronic sub-racks according to engineering rules for placement of equipment, cooling capability, modules based on traffic loading, vendor equipment preference, and power storage requirements. Additionally, telecommunication service providers (customers) require the electronics within the enclosure to provide a prescribed amount of voice, video, and data traffic. Current systems require significant operator direction and intervention to ensure compliance with device specifications and customer requirements. Thus, current methods for configuring enclosures tend to be time-consuming and labor-intensive and consequently expensive.